Rising Starrs!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 13 up! Complete! Special 50th fic! The start of it all! A flashback to when the Starr Brothers first met the Misfits! Next, the Misfits and Joes battle Mindbender's monster and the Misfits get new recruits! RR Please! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Two New Faces!

**Rising Starrs**

**Hey there, folks! L1701E here! Guess what?! It's my 50th fic! YEAH!!! WHOOOOO!!!!! Alright, celebration time, baby! WHOOO!!!!! Since it's a special occasion, I decided to do something special, something big, something mega, so my 50th fic is set way back, in fact, this fic describes how the Starr Brothers, the heroes codenamed Starchild and Darkstar, first met and joined the Misfits! So, I hope you enjoy this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I own the Starr Brothers. Red Witch owns Althea Delgado, Xi, Trinity, and everyone else is owned by Marvel Comics and Sunbow Entertainment. If you want to sue me, I will sic Darkstar on you. You don't want Darkstar after you. He beats people up and he enjoys it. So you have been warned.**

Chapter 1: Two New Faces!

**A beach in Los Angeles, California**

"What a life." Althea Delgado smiled as she laid back on the beach towel, clad in a blue two-piece swimsuit. The Misfits were vacationing in Los Angeles, California. "Toddles, I need lotion on my back!"

"Coming, my Sweetheart of the Sea!" Todd Tolensky hopped up to her, and started rubbing lotion on his beloved girlfriend's back.

"I swear Toad, your pet names for her are getting sappier all the time." Wanda Maximoff grumbled. She was lying on another towel, clad in a red one-piece swimsuit.

"You're just jealous because you have nobody to give you a pet name, Wanda." Todd grinned, sticking his tongue out. Wanda rolled her eyes. She noticed Lance writing another love poem about Kitty. The Triplets were helping Claudius and Barney build a sand metropolis. Fred was deciding what ice cream flavor to buy, driving all the people behind him crazy. Xi was nowhere to be found, obviously invisible or gone somewhere. Pietro was posing for some girls, ranting about how good he looked and how he won Mr. Teen Universe. **(A/N: Obviously another one of Pietro's dumb stories.)**

"One day, my brother is going to get his butt kicked." Wanda sighed. She looked at Todd and Althea. She couldn't help but remember when Todd used to flirt with her all the time in the Brotherhood House. Wanda chuckled. _You take good care of him, Althea. He can be an idiot at times, but he's a good and dependable idiot._ "Hey, Recondo."

**An alley in Los Angeles**

"_NEVER!!!!_" A voice roared. A couple Cobra Vipers got themselves slammed into a brick wall hard. A teenage boy with long black hair, clad in a black leather jacket, a Metallica t-shirt, and torn blue jeans, roared and hit another Viper hard in the gut with an LAPD-issue nightstick, obviously stolen, and threw him into another wall. His right eye flashed dark purple. The eye was also surrounded by an unusual mark: A black 5-pointed star. "C'mon, Paul! These clowns won't quit!" He called in a voice that was slightly gruff and guttural.

"Hang on, Craig!" A more cheerful-sounding voice replied. It came from another boy who looked exactly like the first, only the star on his face was purple. He was clad like an 80's rocker: Purple acid-washed jeans, a black Kiss t-shirt with a torn-up purple mesh shirt that went off one shoulder, white fingerless gloves with fringe, and several bracelets on each wrist, some studded, and some wildly-colored and patterned. This boy dealt with a Viper by ducking the Viper's blow and tripping him, making him fall into a trash can. "Got 'im!"

"Let's go!" Craig ordered. The two twin boys raced out of the alley. "Man, those Cobra clowns are psychos!"

"There's got to be someone who can help us!" Paul exclaimed.

"Yeah, who? The cops? Dream on, Paul! The cops in this town only care about a problem if it affects rich white people! You should know, you _were_ one!" Craig growled.

"I don't think the cops could handle this anyway." Paul gulped. "I wish we could've helped the others."

"They can help themselves!" Craig snapped. "Besides, they needed someone to get away and warn somebody!"

**The beach**

"Fred, pick already! I want ice cream here!" Pietro snapped.

"But all those flavors are so good, Pietro!" Fred sighed.

"Kid, if you can't decide, then get out of the line so everyone else can order!" The man in the ice cream shop snapped. Meanwhile, a Joe named Recondo, a mustachioed man from Wisconsin who was the Joes' Jungle Warfare expert, was not having a lot of fun at the moment. He was forced to help two other Joes, codenamed Lady Jaye and Cover Girl shopping. And they decided to try out swimsuits in a swim shop.

"Lady Jaye! Cover Girl! C'mon!" Recondo sighed. "Are you two _done_ trying on bathing suits yet?! Just pick one and let's go!"

"You are so impatient, Recondo. Picking the right bathing suit takes time." Lady Jaye laughed from in a dressing room.

"Besides, the kids'll be fine for a few minutes." Cover Girl agreed from another dressing room. "I'm ready." Cover Girl came out, clad in a tiger-print swimsuit, and she struck a pose, like back in her modeling days. Recondo clapped sarcastically.

"Someone call Paris and Milan, Cover Girl is ready to make a comeback." Recondo drawled.

"Very funny, Recondo." Lady Jaye smirked, coming out in a black bikini. Recondo smiled.

"Look girls, I just want to go back to the beach and finish my sand castle." The Jungle Warfare expert replied. A couple minutes later, the three Joes left the shop. Suddenly, the two twin brothers, Paul and Craig, collided into them, causing them all to fall over.

"Watch your step!" Craig snapped. "You idiots aren't the only people using the sidewalk!"

"Kid, you just came out of nowhere!" Lady Jaye exclaimed.

"You are lucky I vowed to never raise my hand to a woman." Craig snarled, pointing at Lady Jaye.

"Sorry about that." Paul smiled. "We're looking for some help! There are these guys chasing after us. They called themselves Cobra Vipers or something like that."

"_COBRA VIPERS?!_" The three Joes exclaimed.

"Oh great, now I'll _never_ get to finish my sand castle!" Recondo groaned.

"I think our vacation just got cancelled." Lady Jaye sighed.

"I'll get the kids." Cover Girl said. "When you're a Joe, you're never off duty." She added under her breath. Paul overheard it.

"Joe?? Are you guys GI Joes?" Paul blinked.

"Yeah." Recondo blinked.

"You Joes are quite well-known among mutants in the streets." Craig grumbled. "Some hope to join your little Misfits group."

Well, looks like the Joes met two new friends! What will happen next? Who are Paul and Craig? Why is Cobra after them? What powers do they have? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. Meet the Misfits!

**Rising Starrs!**

_To Red Witch: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, Red! Too bad you can't submit anything more for a while! I can't wait for more insanity from "This Soap Opera Called Life"! We can't wait! I hope you like this new chapter, Red. Keep on reading!_

_To Sparky Genocide: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, Sparky Genocide. I've been thinking about doing a Starr-meeting-the-Misfits fic for some time. How will Craig react to seeing Wanda in a swimsuit? Well, we'll see, won't we? I hope you enjoy this new chapter, man! _

_To soulstress: Yeah, I got 50 stories on this site! I couldn't believe it myself. Thank you for the virtual cookie. I enjoyed it. The best part was, it wasn't baked by Kitty, heh heh. Well, Recondo was tired. He was forced to carry Lady Jaye and Cover Girl's shopping. He just wanted to rest and finish building his sand castle. I'm sure he liked seeing Lady Jaye and Cover Girl in swimsuits, only Lady Jaye is a married Joe in the Misfit-verse (She's married to __Flint__). I'll tell Fred he should get one of everything. I think he'll end up deciding to do that anyway, so it doesn't really matter. Yeah, the poor Joes never get a break. No matter how hard they try. Oh yeah, I red the new chapter of 'Tempest' and loved it! I also reviewed it, so please don't let Betsy steal my underwear. I don't want Betsy to swipe my underwear. I NEED IT!! I hope you like this new chapter, soulstress!_

_To Aaron: Yes, this technically is the first Starr story, and it's the point where it branches off from Red Witch's Misfit-verse and my own Misfit-verse. This story marks the first meeting between Craig Starr and Wanda Maximoff. No, we won't see any girls going crazy for Paul in this story, I'm afraid. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter full of insanity!_

_To RogueFanKC: Yep, RogueFanKC! You are looking at the story of the Starr brothers joined the Misfits, soon to be referred to as the East Coast Misfit team. Give Fred a break. He can be a little slow at times, but he'll get it. He'll get the ice cream. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this new one!_

_To Raliena: Well, I was planning to do something very special for my fiftieth fic. And I thought it would be appropriate to do a fic of how the Starr Brothers first joined the Misfits. I'm glad you waited, and I hope I don't disappoint you. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Screw you guys, I'm going home!" - Eric Cartman, ****South****Park**

Chapter 2: Meet the Misfits!

**The beach, in ****Los Angeles**

"WANDA!!!!" Pietro screamed. His twin sister Wanda had just used her hexing abilities to create a tidal wave to knock Pietro back on the beach. Wanda laughed, then splashed her brother. "Wanda, trying to drown me is **not** fun!"

"Yeah it is!" Wanda laughed as she came out of the water.

"I love the beach." Todd grinned. He, Althea, and an invisible Xi were burying a snoozing Lance in the sand, leaving his head above the ground.

"Lance is going to be angry when he awakens." Xi said. "Where is Fred?"

"Freddy's still deciding which flavor of ice cream to buy. Strange that Trinity has not decided to join us, yo." Todd added. A flash of light was seen in the distance.

"Oh, I think they've arrived." Althea said in a deadpan voice.

"AUGH!!!" A bunch of muscle-bound men screamed as they ran by. "KEEP THOSE PSYCHOS AWAY FROM US!!" They were being chased by a giggling Trinity, floating after them.

"Oh dear God." Althea moaned, putting her face in her hands and shaking her head in an embarrassed manner.

"It could be worse, Althea. You could've had a relative that was in Gigli." Fred grinned as he walked up to the Misfits. He was holding a bowl that contained scoops of all flavors of ice cream.

"Point." Althea agreed.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz…" Lance snoozed. He started to mumble.

"He's about to wake." Todd said, and the four mutants backed up a bit. Lance mumbled and opened his eyes a bit, then mumbled some more, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

"Zzzzzzzzz…hee hee…Kitty…" Lance mumbled in his sleep.

"Man, that guy needs to get himself a new girlfriend." Todd grumbled. He noticed Pietro trying to pose like a muscle-man for a bunch of beach bunnies. "Oh brother…" He mumbled under his breath. "Hey Arnold! Get over here before you hurt yourself!"

"Sorry Todd, I'm too busy being gorgeous!" Pietro grinned back.

"I'm telling you, that guy is the biggest…" Althea started.

"Kids, we got a problem." Cover Girl, Recondo, and Lady Jaye walked up to Todd and Althea. "Gather the others."

"And unbury Lance and wake him up." Lady Jaye added.

**A couple minutes later**

"Misfits, these are the Starr Brothers." Recondo introduced the twin brothers to the Misfits.

"Hello. I'm Paul and the surly guy next to me is my brother Craig." Paul smiled.

"Oh dear God no! Bad 80s flashback! AAAAAAGH!!!!" Pietro sped away in horror at the sight of Paul's 1980's-style clothes, using his superhuman speed.

"Pietro, get back here!" Lance snapped.

"What is _that_ moron's problem?" Craig grumbled.

"They ran into us while running from Cobra Vipers." Lady Jaye said. While she explained what happened, Paul happened to notice Craig was staring at Wanda, almost like the Scarlet Witch had him under a spell of some kind. He snickered.

_You like that girl in red._ Paul teased good-naturedly, using the telepathic link the brothers' minds had. Craig shot Paul the mental equivalent of a scowl.

_No I don't! She just…looks unusual, that's all._ Craig mentally replied.

_Craig, this is LA. We've seen people who've looked wilder than her. She doesn't really look unusual compared to other people in this town. You aren't fooling me._ Paul said back. _I think it's tubular you finally found a girl you like. Ahh, amore…_

_OH SHUT UP!!!_ Craig cut off the link.

"I'm Althea Delgado, the Misfits' leader. They call me Wavedancer." Althea smiled. "And this hunk of man is my Toddles!" She hugged him like a plush toy with a grin.

"AL!!!" Todd whined, struggling and getting out of her grip. "That's my girl, yo."

_It's all pity. She feels sorry for that pathetic frog-boy._ Craig grumbled.

_Craig, be nice._ Paul scolded.

"I'm Todd Tolensky, yo. They call me Toad." Todd grinned.

"Lance Alvers, aka Avalanche. Althea and I are the only sane ones around here." Lance chuckled.

"HEY!"

"Fred Dukes. They call me the Blob." Fred grinned.

"I'm Wanda Maximoff. They call me the Scarlet Witch." Wanda introduced herself simply. "The hyperactive little speedy egomaniacal idiot running around screaming about fashion is my twin brother Pietro, aka Quicksilver."

"Oh wow. It's nice to meet another pair of twins." Paul grinned. "Totally stellar! Awesome to the max!"

_Oh God, there he goes again with the 80s speak._ Craig grumbled.

Well, looks like Paul and Craig have made new friends! What is Cobra up to? Can they be stopped? Will the Misfits get new members? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	3. Plans Revealed!

**Rising Starrs!**

_To Raliena: Thanks for the compliment. Where do I come up with my ideas? Well, to be perfectly honest, I don't really know. A lot of them just pop into my head. Some of them, I can trace where I got the ideas. For example, I was inspired by the West Coast Avengers to create the West Coast Misfits. And I'm a wrestling fan, so that inspired me to create the characters of Red Dragon, Foxfire, and Thunderbolt. I was inspired to create the Kid Razor villain Tusk by the band Fleetwood Mac's song "Tusk". For this story, I realized that I would have to do something special for a fiftieth fic. One of your reviews for 'The Starr Chronicles' answered the question perfectly. You can't find time to write ideas down? Just write down the core of your idea and go from there. I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey Sparky. Nice to hear from you again! Hmm…Craig performing Pietro torture, huh? I'll see what I can do. I hope you like this new chapter! _

_To Red Witch: Hey Red Witch! I read the new chapters of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I was amazed by the twist you had concerning Rocker's lineage. Who would've thought that Rocker was the son of Doc Doom? Anyway, I can imagine Thunderbolt getting in Doom's face and talking trash about him. I hope you like the new chapter! I can't wait for you to submit more!_

_To soulstress: Uhm, thanks. Oh yeah, those Looney Tunes underpants? Those were my sister's underwear. She's been on a rampage all week long. Well, the character of Starchild was partially influenced by my strange fascination with the 1980s, so I thought it would be appropriate for Paul Starr to use some 80s-speak, heh heh heh. Well, all the Misfits are insane to some degree, I must admit. Only thing is that I think Althea, Todd, and Lance are the most sane out of the loons. Yeah, I can imagine Pietro running away screaming at someone wearing 80s clothing. Over time, he kind of got used to the fact that Paul wears what he wants, and nothing will change that. As for Craig liking Wanda, yeah, it was sort of a 'love-at-first-sight' thing between those two. Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!_

_To Aaron: I'm glad you liked the introduction of the Starr brothers to the Misfits. I could imagine Pietro, being the big fashion plate he is, being freaked out by someone who chooses not to follow the rules of fashion. As for the crush, I can imagine Craig developing a crush on Wanda at first sight. I think Wanda's reaction to Craig's crush would be…interesting. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Hasta la vista, baby!" - ****Arnold**** Schwarzenegger as the T-800, Terminator 2: Judgment Day.**

Chapter 3: Plans Revealed!

**A secret Cobra HQ in Los Angeles**

"YOU **FOOLS**" Dr. Mindbender roared. He was in a Cobra lab hidden somewhere in the urban jungle of Los Angeles. He was snapping at Tomax and Xamot, the identical twin brothers who ran Cobra's elite troops known as the Crimson Guard. "You allowed those mutie twins to escape!"

"Dr. Mindbender, you must understand…" Tomax started.

"…those twins had hypnotic powers." Xamot finished.

"They made three Guardsmen…"

"…believe that they were chickens!"

"Why in the world did…"

"…you need those stupid twins anyway?" Xamot grumbled. He rubbed his sore leg. During his escape, Craig Starr whacked Xamot in the leg with his nightstick.

"For my experiment!" Mindebender grinned madly. "We know all about the X-Gene, and the powers it can grant. For some, the X-Gene makes them into hideous freaks of nature. For others, it grants the possibility of great power. I intend to find a way to artificially manufacture the X-Gene, and use it as Cobra's greatest weapon. Imagine, the world will tremble at mutants created to serve Cobra! We can take ordinary Cobra troopers and imbue them with any powers we wished. We can use troopers than can turn invisible and phase through solid matter as spies. Cobra agents with hypnotic powers can be used to bend world leaders to our will. And that's just for starters."

"Is that why you've been…" Tomax asked.

"…after those twins?" Xamot finished.

"Yes. They, with my other little subjects, are going to help me unlock the secrets of the X-Gene." Mindbender smirked.

"But you…" Tomax blinked.

"…have other urchin mutants in captivity. Why…" Xamot continued.

"…do you still need them?" Tomax ended.

"Because, you fools! If those two boys manage to alert the authorities, we'll be sunk! Not to mention that there are rumors that GI Joe and the Misfits are running around in town! If those boys encounter them, they'll swarm all over us!"

**The beach in Los Angeles**

The Misfits sat in a circle. With them was the GI Joes codenamed Recondo, Cover Girl, and Lady Jaye. In the circle, the Starr Brothers sat with the Misfits.

"So let me get this straight." Paul pointed at Lance. "You have geokinetic abilities that are constantly evolving due to genetic damage."

"Yeah. Thanks to Magneto." Lance grumbled. "I'm not going to turn into a big rock-man like the Thing or anything, it's just sometimes I get…sick."

"You're an aquakinetic." Paul pointed at Althea.

"Yep." Althea grinned.

"He's a frog." Craig pointed at Todd.

"Toad, actually." Todd said. "Super powerful legs for leaping and kicking power, night vision, wall-sticking, and a long tongue."

"Ain't he cute?" Althea grinned, stroking Todd's hair.

"The screaming guy running around in circles at super speed back there is your twin brother." Paul said to Wanda.

"Unfortunately." Wanda sighed. She looked at Craig and felt her cheeks heat up a little. _What is wrong with me? Ever since I first looked at him, I've been feeling funny._ Althea noticed this and let out a little mental snicker.

_It's finally happened to Wanda. I looked just like that when I first laid eyes on my Toddles._ Althea mentally released a happy sigh. _Oh, it was such a wonderful day. I opened that closet, and the mutant response to Brad Pitt was standing there._

"You were a genetically-created assassin." Paul pointed at Xi.

"Yes, but I chose…a different line of work." Xi nodded. "You seem to not be freaked out by my looks."

"I grew up in Hollywood. I've seen a lot of sets of horror and monster movies." Paul shrugged. "It'll take a lot more than lizard skin to scare me."

"I grew up in the streets. Nothing scares me." Craig said.

"You're a hexcaster." Paul pointed at Wanda. "I know a nice shop that sells witchy stuff. You know: Spell books, crystal balls, tarot cards, that kind of thing." Wanda shot Paul a look that said that her interest was piqued.

"Remind me to remind you to show you where that place is."

"You know, my brother li-hey!" Craig swatted Paul upside the head. Paul rubbed his head and shot a faux glare at Craig. "That's totally not stellar, man."

_You should learn to keep your big yap shut, Paul!_ Craig snapped telepathically. The other Misfits blinked at this.

"You know Cover Girl, I just realized something. Look at that." Recondo whispered to Cover Girl and Lady Jaye. "They look exactly the same except for their birthmarks. However, they dress and act so differently. They're like polar opposites."

"Yeah." Lady Jaye agreed.

"So…" Althea asked the Starrs. "Why do you need our help?"

Well, looks like things are getting interesting? What insanity will happen next? Will the Misfits be able to stop Cobra's latest plan! Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. Origins Revealed!

**Rising Starrs!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there, man. How are you doing, dude? Cobra Commander on vacation? Gets marooned? Cursing the travel company? Hey there, you just may have something cool going there. I like that! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Oh yeah, it'll be good. I've never read the miniseries, so I have no idea what's going on with that. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To soulstress: Well, it's how Althea thinks of her boyfriend. Keep in mind, even though Althea is technically one of the saner members of the Misfits, she's nuts as well. And besides, Althea adores Todd, so you really can't blame her for thinking that way about everyone's favorite amphibian-boy. Don't ask me soulstress, I just write the stuff. And they were my sister's. Yeah, the villains never do run out of crazy diabolical schemes, do they? Oh well. If they didn't think up evil schemes, there'd be no heroes to stop them from carrying out those plans and to prevent those plans from becoming successful. _

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! I'm glad you liked my advice. I'm also glad it helped. Here's the new chapter for you! Enjoy! Here we go here we go here we go!_

**Disclaimer: "Yoda is one kooky puppet. He looks like mix of the Hulk and an old dwarf crackhead!" - Kyle "Thunderbolt" Wildfire on Yoda.**

Chapter 4: Origins Revealed!

**The beach**

"This is some serious stuff." Recondo said to the Starr brothers.

"We barely got out of there alive, pal." Craig spat. "Those Viper clowns are madmen." While Craig was talking to the three Joes, Paul was talking with Lance.

"You play guitar, too? Awesome!" Paul grinned. "So do I! Where'd you learn?"

"I learned by listening to Aerosmith and Van Halen." Lance shrugged. "How about you? You had lessons."

"Me? No. I learned by listening to Kiss." Paul grinned. "They're my favorite band. Craig is a bass player. He learned the same way I did: He listened to music."

"Yeah, too bad we have no drummer, otherwise we'd have a band going." Lance sighed. "It's a bit of a dream of mine, to be in a band."

"Mine too. I want to be on that stage, singing my heart out and playing my guitar, to the delight of millions." Paul smiled. "It's good to have a dream."

"Yeah. Hey what's that?" Lance noticed something stick out of Paul's pocket.

"Oh, this?" Paul pulled out a picture. "It's of me at eight." Paul handed Lance the picture. Lance examined it.

_Hmm…the blond kid in the picture looks a little familiar…_Lance said. "Hey Paul, who are the kids in there with you?"

"The blond guy is my friend John. He was from Australia. The girl is named Jennifer. Her dad was a sheriff right here in LA." Paul laughed. "The three of us had all sorts of misadventures together and things. John was always a little cracked in the head. Jenny was a real nice girl, although she lived in a strict household. Her father hated me and John." Paul then sighed sadly. "I haven't seen either of them in a long time." Lance was listening, but his mind was going crazy with a train of thought.

_It can't be! It just **can't** be!_ Lance's mind screamed. _No way! There's no freaking **way** could this guy have grown up a friend of that lunatic! There's just no way possible! Nah. It can't be. But what if it **is** true? …Nahhhhhh. No way. This guy would be an Acolyte right now if that was true. It's a weird bunch of coincidences._

"How'd you end up living in an abandoned movie studio?" Lance asked.

"Well, it's quite a story. As babies, Craig and I were abandoned and separated. You see, I was adopted as a baby by this rich family living here in LA. I lived a life of celebrities and champagne, if you will." Paul started to tell his story.

"Wow." Lance's eyes widened.

"My dad was a successful toy company executive and my mom did a little acting work. However, they were killed by gang members. They were members of a gang that were rivals with a gang that my brother Craig was a member of. A week later, my powers emerged. Some unscrupulous people in my dad's company used legal means, and I was screwed out of my inheritance and put out on the street."

"Sheesh. That's harsh."

"Yeah. But luckily, my mutant gene gives me a telepathic link with Craig. It allows us to track each other and communicate with each other telepathically. Using it, I was able to find Craig and he let me live with him in this abandoned movie studio he found."

_Under protest._ Craig grumbled telepathically.

"We lived there for a while, until those Vipers caught us and trashed the place." Paul sighed. "We barely managed to escape and you know the rest."

"What about Craig?" Lance asked.

"Well…Poor Craig's had it rough. He grew up in a broken home, and it made him very bitter. He got into fights all the time at school, and he broke the law a lot. At age 12, he left home and joined a gang. His powers emerged the same time mine did. We both felt a strange urge to find each other. And that's what we did."

"Wow." Lance said. "But what of your friends Jennifer and John? Surely they…"

"I lived with Jenny's family for a while, until my powers emerged. And John…disappeared." Paul replied.

"Ah." Lance said. He noticed Paul had paused before saying John had disappeared, as if there was something more, but he couldn't say. Lance decided to let it drop.

"Hey guys." Althea said. "Hey Paul, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"I think your brother has gotten the attention of my friend Wanda over there if you know what I mean." Althea smirked. Paul chuckled.

"I sensed it from Craig. He's spellbound by her, although he wouldn't admit it." Paul grinned. Althea burst out laughing, confusing Paul. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just you said the word 'spellbound' in reference to Wanda." Althea laughed. "We call her the Scarlet Witch because she wears red all the time and sher mutant powers allow her to mess with probability."

"That's a weird power." Paul blinked. Wanda walked up.

"Not really. Sometimes, it's a pretty cool power. Watch." Wanda pointed at a screaming Pietro running up and down the beach. Wanda waved her hand and suddenly, a tidal wave rose up and doused Pietro.

"AAAGH!!! HEY!!! WANDA!!!" Pietro screamed. Wanda laughed happily.

"Oh _man,_ I never get tired of that!" Wanda laughed. "I love being a hexcaster!"

**A desert island in the middle of nowhere.**

"**_&$#!! &$#!!! &$#!!!_**" Cobra Commander screamed, jumping up and down. He was clad in his regular blue helmet, a Hawaiian shirt, and shorts. "I am going to **_KILL_** my travel agent! I hate him!"

Well, looks like we learned more about our two new friends! What insanity will happen next? What more will we learn about the Starrs? What is Cobra up to? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	5. The Witch and the Thug!

**Rising Starrs!**

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Yeah, Ol' Cobra Commander always ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm very glad that you like the story so far, and I really do hope you like this here brand-new chapter!  
  
_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! I thought that Cobra Commander getting marooned would make a nice funny semi-subplot. Hmm…Craig dreaming about Wanda in her swimsuit and Paul stumbling in on it, huh? Yeah, I can imagine that happening. I like your ideas of Cobra Commander torture. I'll see what I can do. I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! Yeah, you gotta love Cobra Commander torture. Anyway, I've been keeping up with the new chapters of "This Soap Opera called Life" and I do believe Creed hates mutants out of jealousy, not bigotry. I'd be mad and bitter too if all my family got superpowers and I didn't! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter as well as this story so far. I hope you like this new one!_

_To soulstress: Yeah, that's their background. The brothers are practically complete opposites, yet their mutant powers give them a special bond. Oh yeah, Paul and John will end up reunited very soon. Maybe they **will** start a band. Who knows? What is Cobra up to? You can bet everything in Pietro's closet that it's not going to be good. The word diabolical is funny when you think about it. Why are desert islands always in the middle of nowhere? I don't really know. They just are, I guess. Weird. Very weird indeed. I can imagine the Misfits doing a little matchmaking down the line. Oh yeah, I loved the new chapter of "Tempest". I was very touched you dedicated it to me. It was very nice of you, and thanks. It was a real funny chapter, ha ha! I hope you like this new one!_

**Disclaimer: "DUNCAN MATTHEWS IS IN LOVE WITH SCOTT SUMMERS?" - Lance Alvers, from soulstress's fic "Tempest". **

**Author's Note: This chapter is for soulstress. She gives out some funny reviews. This is inspired a little bit by a suggestion she gave me.**

Chapter 5: The Witch and the Thug

**The beach**

Craig scowled as he saw Paul and the Misfits chat. He snorted and stomped off. Wanda noticed and walked after him.

"Hey! _Hey!_" Wanda caught up with Craig. "Where are you going?"

"_Away_ from that lovefest." Craig grumbled.

"Cobra could still be after you." Wanda said. "Maybe you should stick around."

"I'm not afraid of some snake-worshipping clowns!" Craig snapped.

"Good for you." Wanda mocked. "Do you have any idea who Cobra are?"

"Don't know, don't care, don't matter." Craig replied. "But you're going to tell me anyway."

"Yeah." Wanda nodded. "Cobra is a terrorist organization. They're an evil group out to rule the world."

"So are the Crips and the Bloods." Craig let out his equivalent of a joke. Wanda blinked in confusion. "It's an L.A. thing. You have to have grown up in L.A. to understand."

"Ah." Wanda nodded. "Cobra is more than just a street gang. Sure, their top brass are a bunch of insane morons, but they're still dangerous."

"I fear nothing, Witch woman." Craig growled.

"What about your brother? Aren't you afraid for him?"

"_You_ should talk. You smack your brother around all the time based on what I heard from the others." Craig retorted cockily. Wanda thought about what Craig had just said.

"You do have a point…" Wanda admitted. "But that doesn't mean I don't worry about the big screwball."

"I…suppose." Craig shrugged. "Why are you following me?"

"Well, _someone_ has to watch your back in case Cobra tries to re-capture you." Wanda responded.

"I don't _need_ anyone to watch my back. I've survived on these streets since I was twelve." Craig said. "I've run with a gang, I've done lots of things. I've stolen, I've scraped, and I've lived in boxes. I hated it, but I accepted it. As far as I was concerned, it was a heck of a lot better than living at home."

"What do you mean?"

"I grew up with jerks for parents. My old man thought of me and the old lady as the living embodiment of all the frustration he ever suffered in his life. The old lady…she was a dumb old broad. Half the time, she thought I was a potted plant or something. She made a dinosaur look like Einstein. She did teach me one good lesson though…"

"What?" Wanda asked. Craig looked at the LA skyscrapers.

"Never hit a woman." Craig answered. "My old man used her as a punching bag. When he wasn't using me or was in the mood. He'd hit me for no reason, or as he was fond of saying: 'My reasons, boy, and you don't need to know'. When I was 12, I got sick of it, beat the old man ten ways to Sunday, packed my stuff, then got the heck out of there. I've been living like that ever since. I did get quarters living with a street gang for a few months, but I grew bored and left."

"Not much better than how I lived." Wanda sighed. "I spent many years in an asylum. You thought your old man was bad? Mine's the genetic terrorist Magneto."

"I've heard around. Some local mutants have joined his 'cause'." Craig scowled. "The man's a joke. No offense."

"No, I agree. He claims to want to help mutants, but he really is a madman. He's experimented on his own people. I should know. Thanks to his experimentation, I end up with a big dysfunctional family. I have a half-brother who looks like a blue demon, and a Southern half-sister who can't touch anybody. It is a real pain."

"I guess having a brother who half the time has no idea what's going on and spends the other half of the time with his head in the clouds isn't so bad." Craig admitted. "Whenever we lived in that studio, Paul would always talk."

"About what?" Wanda asked.

"Getting a real home. He said someday, we'd get a real home and a real family." Craig scoffed. "As if _that_ will ever happen. I'm no fool. I know that not every cloud has a silver lining, despite what my ever-happy brother thinks."

"I thought the same thing you did Craig." Wanda nodded. "Until I was brought into the Misfits. Back when I was brought in, we were the Brotherhood of Mutants, working under Magneto. It was me, Toad, Avalanche, Blob, and Quicksilver." Wanda smiled as she remembered some of the old Brotherhood antics. "We were crazy, always screwing up. Pietro was loyal to Magneto. We slowly began to see him for what he really was: a madman." Wanda explained how the Brotherhood became the Misfits.

"So you found yourself family." Craig noted. Wanda nodded.

"Yeah." Wanda smiled. "The Joes didn't think of us as monsters. They saw us for what we were: Shattered, scared kids." She looked up at Craig. _What is going on here? What is it about this guy? I look at him and I feel…weird. When I see his eyes, they show he's been through so much. It's…it's…I think I need to talk to Cover Girl._ As the two walked, a Cobra peeked out from under the sand of the beach. He produced a walkie-talkie.

"Viper to base. I've found one of the escaped mutants."

"Alright. Follow and wait for further instructions." Dr. Mindbender's voice came from the device.

Uh oh! Looks like Craig and Wanda are in trouble! What will happen next? Will Cobra catch Craig? Will the Misfits be able to save the day? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	6. Attack and Talks!

**Rising Starrs!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Pietro teasing Wanda about her thing for Craig? I don't know. Pietro's done some pretty dumb things in his time, but that's just plain suicide. I have a feeling that Pietro would be very scared to voice his opinions about the whole thing. And the Misfits aren't in Bayville right now._

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I've read the new chapter of "This Soap Opera Called Life", as well as your one-shots, and as usual, they rock! Poor Duke. I hope he makes it okay. I'm glad you liked seeing Craig and Wanda bond. Can't wait for more from you and I hope you like this new chapter right here!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this new one full of insanity! Yeah, it is a bad idea to tick off the superpowered thug with a nightstick and a hair-trigger witch who can screw with probability._

**Disclaimer: "Mick…you ignorant slut." - Mick Jagger as Keith Richards to Mike Myers as Mick Jagger, "Saturday Night Live" (The _funniest_ SNL line ever!)**

Chapter 6: Attack and Talks!

**An ice cream shop**

Craig Starr sat at a table, a glass of soda in hand. Wanda Maximoff sat across from him, sipping some water.

"Why the heck would Cobra be after _us?_" Craig grumbled. "They had other homeless folks and mutants captured."

"I guess they needed as many subjects as possible." Wanda suggested. "Do you have any idea where they are?"

"Not really. It's a blur."

"Then how'd you get out?"

"My brother's crazy luck." Craig said simply.

"Well, _that's_ helpful." Wanda said sarcastically.

"Well, the warehouse was rather anonymous-looking." Craig rolled his eyes.

"Huh?"

"It was in a warehouse at the docks not too far from here." Craig explained. "The place is well hidden. Those warehouses all look alike. You'll get very confused and go crazy trying to find anything there. I lived in this city all my life and _I_ still get confused in that area." Craig groaned.

"Sheesh. Sounds like one confusing area." Wanda said.

"You said it." Craig agreed, sipping his soda. "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"Put up with that brother of yours. He seems like an idiot." Craig scowled.

"He is an idiot at times." Wanda sighed. "All he thinks about is himself and girls."

"My brother thinks about girls a lot. Most of the time, he dreams of fame." Craig said. "He wants to be a rock star. He knows how to play guitar and piano. He learned from listening to music as a kid."

"Can you play any instruments?" Wanda asked. Craig nodded.

"I play bass. I learned a little from music, and I had a friend who taught me. He was killed in a drive-by." Craig said.

"I'm sorry." Wanda apologized.

"You didn't shoot him. You have nothing to apologize for." Craig said. "Paul and I would play on the street to get some cash sometimes. So…Misfits, huh? What do you guys do?"

"We're kind of superheroes." Wanda replied with a smirk.

"Ah." Craig nodded. "You run around in funny colorful outfits saving the day and other garbage like that. Like those idiots in all the comic books."

"Haven't you ever wanted to be a superhero in your life?" Wanda wondered.

"Not really." Craig admitted. He then stuck his head up. His face formed a suspicious look, and he began looking around.

"What is it?" Wanda wondered.

"Something's…off." Craig replied. "Someone's here!"

"Gotcha, muties!" A Cobra Viper leapt out of the bushes and started firing his machine gun.

"Down!" Wanda ordered. The Scarlet Witch and Craig quickly flipped up under a table and ducked behind it. Craig peeked up and his right eye glowed purple. He fired a purple laser from his eye. The laser hit the Cobra Viper's gun, blasting it out of his hand and making him scream. Wanda then sprung up to her full height, and pitched a hex-bolt. The hex-bolt hit the Viper, sending him flying. "Cobra!" She activated her Joe-Com.

**The LA beach**

"I hope my brother's okay." Paul said to Cover Girl.

"Don't worry, Paul. I'm sure he's fine. Wanda's with him. She's one of the toughest members of the team." Cover Girl reassured. She looked at him.

"What?" Paul wondered. 

"Do you like Kiss?" Cove Girl wondered.

"They're the hottest band in the world!" Paul grinned. "Why?"

"You look like Paul Stanley, you know that? I can imagine him looking like you as a teen." Cover Girl explained.

"Huh." Paul thought about it. "I guess so. I heard the Misfits live on an army base. Is that true?"

"Yeah, kind of." Cover Girl said. "It's no ordinary base."

"I noticed that the other Misfits seemed to have known each other for a long time." Paul said.

"They have." Cover Girl replied. She told Paul the story of how the Misfits were formed.

"Wow." Paul said in amazement. "That's some story."

"Yeah, we've become a little family, as crazy as it is." Cover Girl smiled. "Those kids drive me nuts at times, but I love them. You should've seen what they did for me on Mother's Day." Paul sighed.

"It's been a very long since I had a family. I have my brother, but that's it. For most of my life, he and I had no idea the other existed. We found out thanks to our mutant powers emerging." Paul drooped his head sadly. "My mom and dad were great to me. I miss them."

"I'm sure someday you'll find what you want." Cover Girl said.

"Craig wants a family, too. He won't admit it, though. He's very private." Paul said.

"Hey there, shorty." Lady Jaye smiled, walking up to Paul. She messed up Paul's long black hair.

"Hey there, Miss Jaye." Paul smiled.

"It's just Lady Jaye." Lady Jaye chuckled. "How you doing?"

"The little guy misses his mom and dad." Cover Girl said. "Poor old Starchild."

"Starchild. My mom called me that." Paul smiled sadly. "She and Dad found me on a starry night. They also called me that because of the star on my face. My dad joked that I was a 'child of the stars'. When I was five, Mom would read me a story, and then say to me: 'Good night, little Starchild.'"

"Sounds like they loved you very much." Lady Jaye said sympathetically.

"They did. Then they died, and I had my inheritance stolen from me by some unscrupulous executives who didn't want me to have my money. They feared what a mutant would do with access to a huge bank account." Paul sighed. "That's how I ended up on the streets."

"Some story. Sorry if I overheard." Althea said.

"It's alright." Paul waved his hand nonchalantly.

"You know, you could come live with us as a Misfit." Althea offered. "We could use more members."

Well, well, well. Looks like Paul Starr has got an offer! What will happen next? Will Paul accept the offer to join the Misfits? What'll happen to Craig and Wanda? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. Rescue!

**Rising Starrs!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there, Sparky! Yeah, they're in LA. The home town of the Starr Brothers. The Starr Brothers had to have been recruited from somewhere, and it is highly unlikely that these two mutant identical twin brothers from __California__ would find themselves just wandering into a top secret military base in __Florida__ and ask to join the Misfits. Wanda and Craig captured only to torment Dr. Mindbender, huh? That sounds doable. I'll see what I can do! I also liked your suggestion of Pietro wondering why Wanda is acting so strangely around Craig and her answering his question in the form of a hexbolt right in the mouth. I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! Yeah, I figured Trasks' kids were mutants. I just realized that the fact that Trask's son and daughter were touched upon in my X-Men guide book! Yeah, his daughter Tanya is known as Sanctity, I think. If that isn't irony, I don't know what is! I have an idea for you, Red: An Evo story about this kid who hates mutants not because of the fear of them destroying humanity, but out of envy because he wants to really be a superhero. That would be unique, and I can imagine in the Marvel Universe that there are some people who do secretly wish they could have superpowers. I love the new chapters of your work, Red! I hope you like my new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! The scene with Wanda and Craig happened a little after the scene with Paul and the female Joes. I guess that can cause some confusion. I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Yeah, this story marks the first meeting of the Starr brothers and the Misfits. Yeah, the Joes and the Misfits really all do love each other. Their relationship is just like any other family, only one hundred times more dysfunctional. I hope you like the new chapter of this story!_

**Author's Note: Hey folks! L1701E here! This chapter contains a very special cameo. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: "Put your pants back on right now, you insane fool!" - Me**

Chapter 7: Rescue!

**A desert island in the middle of nowhere**

"Why me?" Cobra Commander moaned. He was sitting on the island, leaning back against a palm tree. "All I wanted to do was create an organization that would allow me to rule the world and bend it to my whim. And it ends up containing liars and sneaks that are worse than me, a squad of insane stupid smelly bikers led by a trio of psychotic siblings, an mad geneticist who fancies himself a rap video dancer, a Scotsman who enjoys making me look stupid, an Eastern European broad who plots constantly, and I never get to finish my &$&$&$ coffee!" The Commander sighed. "You what it's like right?" Silence followed. "Yeah, I thought so. Thanks for listening to me. No else does." Cobra Commander turned, and it was realized he was talking to a volleyball with a red face painted on it. "Thanks, Wilson. You're the best."

**The beach**

"Me, a Misfit?" Paul blinked. "Yeah, but what about Craig? I can't join the Misfits without him. For most of my life, I never knew I had a brother until my mutant powers emerged and I gained"

"Craig can join too, Paul." Lady Jaye said. "There's room for him, too." A spike of pain hit Paul's head.

"Uhn!"

"Paul, are you alright?" Cover Girl asked.

_$&#$ VIPERS!!!!_ Craig's voice roared in Paul's head. _GO THE &$ **AWAY!!!!**_

"Craig!" Paul exclaimed. "Craig! Something's wrong with Craig! He's in trouble! I heard him in my mind!" Althea ran up to Cover Girl.

"Wanda's just called us! There's a situation! She and Craig are being ambushed in an ice cream shop downtown!" Althea said.

"C'mon!" Cover Girl ordered.

"What about me?" Paul wondered. "Craig's in trouble!"

"He's right! We can't just leave him here!" Lady Jaye realized.

"We got no choice." Cover Girl sighed after thinking about it. "We'll have to bring Paul with us."

"It'll be dangerous, though!" Althea exclaimed.

"I've lived in LA's streets for three years with my brother, Althea." Paul grinned. "I can face anything."

**The Ice Cream Shop**

Wanda and Craig had upturned a few tables to protect themselves from the tracer fire. Luckily for them both, Wanda's training and Craig's experience with being caught in gunfights allowed them to form a table barrier without injury to either of them. Craig fired his eye laser at the Vipers, causing several Vipers to drop their weapons as the laser burned their hands. Wanda peeked up to throw a hex-bolt here and there. Some hex-bolts caused Vipers to faint, others caused them to fall, and still others caused their weapons to explode.

"There's too many! We can't hold them all back!" Wanda growled.

"No kidding!" Craig agreed. "How long until your fellow 'Misfits' arrive?!"

"Knowing my brother, he should be arriving right about…" Wanda saw a streak race through the Vipers, knocking them down. "Now."

"AAAAGH!!!" Several Vipers got covered in slime, and they got ambushed by Althea, Xi, Todd, and Trinity. In moments, Fred and Lance arrived, providing their own talents. In moments, the Vipers were all dealt with.

"Good job, kids." Recondo said as he ran to the scene with Lady Jaye, Cover Girl, and Paul.

"Craig, you alright?" Paul asked with worry.

"Just ticked off as usual." Craig replied. "Nothing you need to be concerned about. You know I've been caught in gunfights in the past. I know how to avoid getting shot."

"We're alright." Wanda nodded. "You guys arrived in time. We couldn't hold them back much longer."

"I think I may have some idea where they went. I don't have an exact idea, considering it's in an area full of alike-looking warehouses."

"Only would do something so ingenious, yet so nuts." Recondo rolled his eyes.

"I don't know." Xi said. "In my time with GI Joe and as a Misfit, I have noticed that we tend to do ingenious, yet crazy things all the time."

Well, well, well! Looks like GI Joe is on the move! What insanity will happen next? What will Cobra Commander do next on the island? How will Dr. Mindbender react to the failed operation? Does he really fancy himself a rap video dancer? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	8. Attack!

**Rising Starrs!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Hmm, Cobra Commander thinks __Wilson__ is trying to eat him and he starts ranting like the crazy man he is, huh? Ooh, I like that suggestion, man. I really do. I'll see what I can do._

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! A lot of crazy things happen over at your place, huh? Yeah, being in charge of a play is a real pain in the neck. I mean, you have to deal with problems with the stage, prima donna actors, and actors that don't know their lines, and not to mention people not even showing up! Sheesh. Anyway Rae, I hope that the play went well, and if it didn't, maybe this new chapter will help you feel better._

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red! Yeah, it was only a matter of time before ol' Cobra Commander finally went around the bend. I've kept up with your stories "This Soap Opera Called Life" and "Living With Mutants is Hazardous to Your Health", and I loved them! Here's more insanity for you! Enjoy!_

_To soulstress: Hey yeah, I know what that's like. I got a laptop to write stories a couple months after I first started college. And it's made story writing a lot easier. I hope you read and review all the updates! Yeah, you were worth a quote in my disclaimer section. Craig and Wanda do relate well to each other well, don't they? Keep reading and reviewing, soulstress! I can hardly wait for the new chapter of "Tempest"! Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Had a little pain in my heart, thought I had another heart attack." - Richard Pryor**

Chapter 8: Attack!

**A desert island in the middle of nowhere**

Cobra Commander rounded a tree on the island, looking around, carrying a machete.

"Wilson…Oh, Wilson…" Cobra Commander called in a sweet sing-song voice. "I'm not going to hurt you Wilson…I'm just going to maim you and eat you…I'll finish you quickly…" He heard a rustling. The terrorist leader screamed and charged in the direction of the rustle, only to fall into a ravine.

**The Warehouse District**

"You have _got_ to be kidding." Recondo groaned. The Joes and Misfits had split into teams to search the Warehouse District for Cobra activity. Recondo was partnered with Lance, Wanda, Todd, and Paul.

"Well, nothing here." Lance peeked in one warehouse.

"Nor in that one." Wanda added.

"Not in here." Paul reported.

"Nope." Todd shook his head. "Man, yo. These Cobra clowns are getting sharper."

"God help us all then." Lance sighed. "They're bad enough as complete dumbbells."

"That lab is well hidden." Wanda sighed.

"Well, it was pretty dark when Craig and I escaped the lab." Paul explained. "I remember popping out of a hatch, then Craig opening a warehouse door, and we ran for a long time, Cobra Vipers after us."

**Mindbender's Secret Lab**

"What?!" Mindbender screamed as he saw the Misfits and Recondo, Lady Jaye, and Cover Girl search around the area. He was watching the soldiers and the mutants search the warehouses on a monitor in his lab.

"You said…" Tomax snarled.

"…that you'd re-capture the boys, and…" Xamot added with his own snarl.

"The Joes would never find us!" Tomax snapped.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!" The Crimson Guard Twins snapped at the mad doctor. Dr. Mindbender gulped and adjusted his monocle.

"Well, no problem." Mindbender smirked. "I prepared for that possibility, gentlemen." He typed some commands on a keyboard and pressed a button with an evil smirk. "I hope those freaks and their masters like these surprises I got for them."

**The Warehouse District**

"I don't sense anything." Quinn said.

"That doesn't mean there's nothing here." Brittany said. "That may mean that there are psi-dampeners here."

"Yup." Daria nodded in agreement.

"Something weird is going on around here." Lady Jaye looked around suspiciously. Trinity, Fred, and Craig were with her.

"Could is be those metal flying things?" Craig pointed behind him. "They may have something to do with this whole thing."

"What flying metal things?" Fred scratched his head as he turned around. "Oh,_ those_ flying metal things." True to Fred's statement, there were several blue-and-white metal balls hovering towards our heroes, emblazoned with the Cobra insignia. "Yeah, I think they may have something to do with it." They sprouted laser cannons. "Oh my."

"RUN!!!" Trinity screamed. The lasers started firing, and the Joe and the mutants raced off.

**Elsewhere in the Warehouse District**

"Didn't we just pass by here?" Cover Girl scratched her head. With her were Pietro, Althea, and Xi.

"I think we need a map." Pietro snickered.

"I hope my Toddles is okay." Althea sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine." Xi reassured. "Todd is very strong. He can take care of himself."

"I hope so." Althea nodded. "I just can't stand being away from him."

"Geez, Al! You act like you're a junkie desperate for a fix!" Pietro groaned.

"I can't help it!" Althea grinned. "He's like a drug to me." Cover Girl chuckled. The former model heard rumbling. "What was that?" The heroes turned and saw what appeared to be several small dog-sized remote-controlled tanks trudge up to them.

"Something tells me that those things aren't exactly friendly." Xi's hackles raised.

"You don't need ninja senses to know _that_, Xi." Pietro grumbled.

**Still Elsewhere in the warehouse area**

"I don't get it! We searched this _entire_ area!" Recondo exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember exactly which one." Paul sighed. "They all looked alike."

"Probably done on purpose to affect any escapees psychologically by confusing them and making it easier to recapture them." Lance thought out loud with a nod.

"Well, now how do we YIPE!!" Todd leapt out of the way as a laser grazed by him. "I think we're in trouble, yo." Todd growled. The four mutants looked up and gasped at what they saw.

**The desert island in the middle of nowhere**

"Here, ball ball ball. Here ball. _Heeeeeere_ ball…" Cobra Commander called insanely as he stalked around and around the palm tree, machete raised. In his delusional mind, he saw Wilson floating in the ocean. "DIE EVIL TURNCOAT PLOTTING BALL!!! RAAAAGH!!!!!" Cobra Commander leapt into the water and started swimming. "Kill ball! Kill ball! Kill ball! Kill ball! Kill ball! Kill ball! Kill ball! AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!! HELP ME MOMMY!!!!" Cobra Commander got mauled by angry shark, and for some strange reason, they were all wearing nametags that said "Hi my name is Bruce". "BAD FISH!!! WILSON, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!"

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are in trouble! What insanity will happen next? How else will the Commander lose it? Will he ever get off that stupid island? Will he get his paws on Wilson? Will our heroes be able to stop Cobra? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	9. Capture!

**Rising Starrs!**

_To soulstress: Hey there soulstress! I'm glad you liked the Cast Away and Finding Nemo references. I thought them up because I need some random insanity to show that Cobra Commander had cracked up a bit, not that he had already. I mean, leading a terrorist organization like Cobra would make just about **anyone** go cuckoo! And the Misfits are still the greatest government team ever. You see, the A-Team were former soldiers in __Vietnam__ who were framed for a crime they did not commit. They escaped incarceration, and went underground, and worked as soldiers of fortune while evading the government. Don't worry, those Cobras will get theirs. I can't wait for the new chapter of 'Tempest'! Please put it up! I **must** know what the Hellfire Club wants with Lance! I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Hmm, yeah, I always wondered, why does Tomax and Xamot share pain like that? I mean, you punch one in the mouth, and they **both** feel it! Is it some kind of mutant ability or something? Yeah, I can imagine the Misfits finding great amusement in tormenting one of the Crimson Guard Twins and watching the other one react like **he's **receiving it! Oh yeah, have you ever read my story "The Starr Chronicles"? It's a good story, and it's kind of like the Misfit-verse if I was in control. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! I will have to agree with you on that, my friend. When anything starts attacking the heroes, then they know they're in the right place. You are definitely right about that. I'm very glad you liked the last chapter Rae, and I hope you like this new one! Keep on reading and reviewing!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red! I've been keeping up with "This Soap Opera Called Life", and I liked it! I see you introduced Daemon and Firewall. For some odd reason, I can imagine __Arcade__ having a crush on her. Yeah, the sharks all named Bruce were a reference to Finding Nemo. I think that in turn was a reference to Jaws, because I heard that mechanical shark used in the film was named Bruce. Now that I think about it, I remembered that in the Monty Python series, there was this skit that involved a bunch of guys, and they were all named Bruce. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

**Disclaimer: "Be afraid. Be very afraid." - Tagline of "The Fly"**

Chapter 9: Capture!

**The middle of the ocean**

"WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! HANG ON WILSON!!!! I'M GUNNING THIS SUCKER!!!" Cobra Commander screamed at the top of his lungs. He was racing a jet ski on the water at top speed, Wilson tied securely in the back. Behind the jet ski, one could see a whole school of sharks coming after them. "DON'T WORRY WILSON!!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!! THE MAGICAL FAIRIES!!!!! THE MAGICAL FAIRIES CAN SAVE YOU, WILSON!! DON'T DIE ON ME MAN!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAN, IF YOU BELIEVE IN ANYTHING YOU WILL _NOT_ DIE!!!!!!"

_Man, what a screwball._ The sharks thought as they pursued the mentally deserted Cobra Commander.

**The Warehouse District**

"Great! Just freakin' great!" Craig Starr grumbled. He, Fred, Lady Jaye, and Trinity raced through the warehouses, the laser-blasting flying metal spheres after them.

"Ha!" Lady Jaye threw a couple spears at the spears, accompanied by Craig firing his eye laser. They managed to destroy a couple spheres. Trinity used their psychic lightning to take down a couple more. "These things are crazy!"

"Do you Misfits encounter stuff like that _all_ the time?!" Craig exclaimed as he shot another sphere down with his eye laser.

"Actually…today is pretty calm." Fred responded coolly, punching down a sphere. Craig looked at Lady Jaye.

"And Cover Girl asked me if I was interested in **joining** this insanity?!" Craig exclaimed. "You have **got** to be kidding!" Unbeknownst to the mutants and ex-model Joe, a small hole opened in a warehouse wall, and some little spheres flew through the wall. They hit the ground and released knockout gas. "Gas!" The mutants and Cover Girl coughed and wheezed until they fell under.

**Mindbender's Secret Lab**

"Four down, several to go…" Dr. Mindbender smirked. "Now let's check on the ones that are still moving…" The mad geneticist adjusted the view of his monitors. "Ahhh, yes…let's put these babies to sleep…"

"Methinks that good ol' Dr. Mindbender…" Tomax started.

"Has finally gone round the bend. Indeed." Xamot grumbled, crossing his arms. The financier scowled at the crazy bald geneticist.

**Elsewhere in the Warehouse District**

"I _hate_ tanks!" Althea growled. She pitched a few shuriken at a couple of the robotic tanks, causing them to explode.

"It is good that these are small then. Otherwise you'd have a very bad day." Xi noted as he used his claws to slash open a few more tanks.

"Can't-catch-me-Can't-catch-me-Can't-catch-me!" Pietro teased as he zipped around, driving the tank's targeting system crazy. Pietro also happened to be juggling some rubber balls.

"Pietro! Stop playing around!" Cover Girl snapped as she fired a machine gun at the tanks.

"Where do these things keep coming from?!" Althea yelled.

"Who knows?! Let's just get out of here!" Cover Girl ordered. She covered the Misfits' retreat. But their retreat was cut off by knockout gas delivered in the same way as before.

**Still elsewhere in the Warehouse District**

"I _knew_ it was too quiet!" Recondo grumbled as he dove into a warehouse.

"What _is_ that thing?!" Lance dove into the warehouse alongside him. Todd, Wanda, and Paul were fighting some strange dark green dragon-like creature.

"What _is_ this thing?!" Paul yelled.

"One of Dr. Mindbender's little creations!" Todd answered loudly. "He makes genetic monsters in his sleep, yo!" Todd spat some acid in the creature's eyes, making it retch and roar loudly in pain.

"Ha!" Wanda hit the dragon-like artificial creature with several hexbolts, causing it to topple into one warehouse, unconscious.

"It's okay! You guys can come out now!" Paul called. Lance and Recondo came out of the warehouse to join the other Misfits.

"Well, that was easy." Todd blinked. He saw a couple small metal spheres roll towards him. "Oh no."

Uh oh! Looks like our heroes are in big trouble! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes successfully defeat Cobra and free themselves? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	10. Release!

**Rising Starrs!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there, Sparky! Yeah, I highly doubt that it is a mutant thing. Not much is known about Tomax and Xamot. Maybe they were Siamese twins who were separated at birth. That was a pretty funny idea with Craig and Wanda. I'll see what I can do with that. Craig chasing Paul with a toy chainsaw. That's funny, although I think Craig would rather chase Paul with a **real** chainsaw. If I can fit it in, I'll see what I can do. I hope you like the new chapter! By the way, what happened to you! All your reviews disappeared! I'll e-mail you when I update!_

_To soulstress: Hey there soulstress! I read the new chapter of 'Tempest' and I loved it! What clues? A stapler, and a locket. I don't really get it. I'm not that good at mysteries. I'm no Sherlock Holmes. Yes indeed, knockout gas is everyone's greatest foe. Well, maybe not for X23, __Logan__, Sabertooth, and Ace. They all have healing factors. I thought it'd be funny if the sharks noticed that Cobra Commander wasn't quite all there. I think animals in the Misfit-verse can sense psychos. Indeed, the heroes have to beat the bad guys. They're the bad guys! They must be beaten! They're evil. I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Two words about that: Dramatic license! It's used a lot in stories. It's used to help create conflict. It can be unrealistic at times, but it's a useful thing. Don't worry about it, Rae. Just keep reading and reviewing! Hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red! I read the new chapters of "This Soap Opera Called Life" as well as all your new one-shots. I loved them! Poor Todd can't get a break. I want to see Al in heat. That'd be so funny! I want to get some Monty Python DVDs someday, even though I don't get the humor sometimes. Weird, considering I'm half-English myself. I went down to a video store, and I saw The Meaning of Life for rent. I should've rented it, but I picked up Slap Shot instead. Oh well. The Hanson Brothers are hilarious. Poor Coke machine. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "We are Scotsmen, hey! We are Scotsmen, hey!" - Iron Man and Beast**

Chapter 10: Release!

**Mindbender's Secret Lab**

"Uhhhnh…" Paul moaned as he opened his eyes. He found himself in a cell. "Oh man, not again…" Paul fingered the collar around his neck. "This is _definitely_ déjà vu all over again…"

"Good to have you back, little Star boy." Dr. Mindbender grinned. Paul blinked.

"You again, huh?" Paul replied with a deadpan look.

"Yes, me." Dr. Mindbender grinned. "I went to a lot of trouble to bring you back. Unfortunately, you and your trouble-making brother just _had_ to bring the Misfits and the Joes with you." Dr. Mindbender jumped back in fright when Craig leapt out of the darkness. He grabbed the bars and snarled.

"WHERE ARE WE, MINDBENDER?!" Craig roared. Dr. Mindbender smirked.

"Let's just say you won't need to know." Dr. Mindbender laughed. "I think I will use your new friends as my first test subjects." Craig snarled and Paul gulped. Dr. Mindbender laughed as he walked off.

"What's going on here?" Althea wondered.

"Dr. Mindbender had been doing experiments to figure out the mysteries of the X-Gene." Paul explained.

"He's been capturing urchins, particularly ones with mutant powers, and experimenting on them." Craig finished. "Looks like your friends are going to be in big trouble if we don't get out of here, Delgado. Those collars prevent the use of mutant powers." Althea nodded.

"We Misfits have faced them before. They can be broken. Besides, I have more than just powers." Althea smirked. She spat out a lockpick. Paul whistled.

"Wow."

"Ninjas are always prepared." Althea smirked. She used the pick to free herself of the collar, and then she used it to unlock herself. "Mindbender may be a genetics whiz, but he's a complete dipstick when it comes to catching and restraining people." Althea grinned.

"No kidding." Craig blinked. Althea snuck over and freed the Starr Brothers. "You guys go that way and help free the other captives. I'll take care of the Joes and the other Misfits."

"Since when do _I_ follow _your_ orders?" Craig scowled at Althea.

"You got a problem, Craig Starr?" Althea growled.

"Not now, you guys!" Paul grabbed Craig. "C'mon! Let's go help the others!" Paul and Craig ran off, down deeper into the holding area, to help the urchins that were captive. Althea raced to help her fellow Misfits and Joes.

"Why are we following her orders?" Craig scowled.

"We promised the others we'd get help." Paul said simply. "And we did."

**The lab control room**

"WHOOO!!!!" Tomax whooped as he and Xamot played a game on a pair of portable game systems linked by a cable. Xamot cursed.

"Well, those Misfits and Joes are under lock and key." Dr. Mindbender grinned happily as he walked in.

"Dr. Mindbender, I'd like to warn you…" Tomax started.

"That those Joes and Misfits can be wily." Xamot finished. "They've escaped perils before…"

"So I would not underestimate them." Finished Tomax. The escape alarm sounded. "I am…"

"Not surprised in the least." Xamot smirked.

"ARRGH!!" Dr. Mindbender screamed. He started to throw a tantrum, but then he stopped. "Wait a minute…" Dr. Mindbender smirked. "I prepared for this situation. I have the thing for this situation. I took blood samples of the urchin mutants we captured. I used the blood to create an enforcer."

"Then why did you not send it…" Xamot exclaimed.

"To get those Starr Brothers in the first place?!" Tomax finished in an equally shocked tone.

"Because it wasn't finished when those Starr boys escaped, that's why!" Dr. Mindbender snapped. "Besides, it wasn't intent for capturing mutants. It was something I was going to present to Cobra Commander as a brand spanking new weapon of destruction."

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are in trouble! What insanity will happen next? What's Mindbender's secret weapon? Can Craig and Paul rescue their fellow captives? Will our heroes save the day? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	11. Another Problem!

**Rising Starrs**

_To soulstress: Hey there soulstress! Yeah, but the Misfits aren't bad guys. I doubt they could be considered real 'bad guys' back when they were the Brotherhood of Mutants. It took me a while to think up what the secret weapon is. It has to be wacky, yet tough. I can't wait for the new chapter of 'Tempest', and I hope you like the new chapters!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! Yeah, the bad Dr. Mindbender does seem to get crazier all the freakin' time, doesn't he? I hope you come back soon from your mini vacation! Have fun on it! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there, Sparky! Let me see if I get this straight: Althea tells Dr. Mindbender that Britney Spears is right behind him. A squealing Dr. Mindbender turns around, and Althea whups him with a kick in the arse. I LIKE IT!!! That's funny! I'll see if I can put it in! I hope you like this here new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! For some insane reason, I could imagine Tomax and Xamot playing one of those two-player video games that are played by linking two Game Boys together. The odds are five to one for the Cobras? To be honest with you, I think that bet's a little too in the Cobras' favor. I personally say that the odds are astronomical the Cobras will win. Enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "It's ****Wayne****'s World! ****Wayne****'s World! Party Time! Excellent!" - Mike Myers and Dana Carvey as ****Wayne****Campbell**** and Garth Algar, Saturday Night Live and the ****Wayne****'s World movies.**

Chapter 11: Another Problem!

**Dr. Mindbender's Secret Lab**

"_I got the blues…_" Lance sang and played a harmonica. "_The trapped in a cell with our powers shut off by an evil mad doctor who is a member of a terrorist group bent on ruling the world blues…_" Lance blew a solo on his harmonica.

"Well, _someone_ found a way to amuse himself." Quinn grumbled. She, Brittany, and Daria were doodling on the dusty floor with their fingers in their cells. Pietro was pacing up and down.

"_If Pietro doesn't stop pacing up and down, he'll get the 'I-just-got-Lance's-boot-shoved-down-my-throat' blues!_" Lance sang in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, okay, okay! Sheesh!" Pietro grumbled. The silver-haired speedster sunk to the ground, depressed.

"Will you relax?!" Wanda snapped. Each of the Misfits were in separate cells.

"Wanda, I can't stand being cramped up in here!" Pietro exclaimed. "The walls are closing in…I can't breathe…" He started running around in a panic.

"One hex-bolt…just _one_ hex-bolt…that's all I want…" Wanda moaned as she pulled on her collar. "All I want is one freakin' hex-bolt to shut that whiny egomaniac up."

"Pietro's just crying for attention, Wanda. Don't worry about it." Fred analyzed.

"He's crying out for my big black boot shoved up his butt!" Wanda growled, pointing at her steel-toed boot.

"Well Wanda, you got your chance to put said foot there." Althea grinned as she appeared from the shadows.

"Babycakes!" Todd grinned, running up to the bars of his cell.

"Hey there, Toddles." Althea grinned. "Don't worry about it. I got the key to your freedom." Althea used her lockpick to free the other Misfits.

"Thank you, Althea." Xi smiled.

**Elsewhere in the lab**

"Hey guys!" Paul grinned as he and Craig ran into another hall full of cells. Each cell contained a bum, some were mutants, and some were not.

"Hey! Paul and Craig Starr!" An urchin with purple hair grinned.

"No problem! We got your key!" Paul grinned. He used his eye laser to slice the bars of the cell, freeing the urchin. The Starr Brothers sliced the bars of the other cells in the same manner.

"Alright, you're all free! C'mon! Let's go!" Craig said. The Starr Brothers ran down the hallway, the homeless humans and mutants behind them. They stopped when they heard a snarling sound. "What's going on here? What's that noise?!"

"Whatever it is, I doubt it's good." Paul gulped nervously.

"It sounded like an animal of some kind." One homeless mutant gulped.

"It didn't sound like any known animal." A homeless human added with fright.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Paul tried to re-assure the frightened urchins. "It's probably just creaking or a machine or something." The snarling grew louder. Craig turned around and put on an angered look and his right eye glowed purple.

"Paul, I really doubt that it's a machine." Craig snarled. A huge silhouette was seen in the distance. The silhouette grew bigger and bigger as it got closer and closer to the twin brothers and the people they were rescuing.

"What…what…what is that thing?" One homeless person gulped.

"Nothing good." Craig snarled, as the creature came closer and closer to the group.

**Dr. Mindbender's Control Room**

"Oh yeah! Get them my pretty! Get them!" Dr. Mindbender whooped at the monitor he was watching.

**Out on another island**

"Don't worry, Wilson! I saw this on Gilligan's Island! I know we can get help with this!" Cobra Commander explained to the volleyball triumphantly. It appeared that the Commander was trying to rig a radio out of coconuts. He glared at Wilson, who was sitting on a stump. It was hard to tell what facial expression the Commander was shooting at Wilson, because his face was being obscured by his blue helmet with the silver facemask. "It _will_ work! Shut up! I don't need your frickin' smart-alec comments!" The ball just sat there silently. Wilson could only sit silently because Wilson was a volleyball, and volleyballs can't move or talk on their own. Unfortunately, Cobra Commander seemed to have forgotten that fact. "What did you call me?!" Cobra Commander snapped. He marched over to Wilson, grabbed the ball, and started squeezing and shaking it. Evidently, he was trying to strangle the ball, but he couldn't because volleyballs don't have necks. The sharks who were all named Bruce watched this from the ocean.

_What an idiot. He needs help._ The sharks thought. _He seriously needs psychological help._

Well, well, well! Looks the insanity will continue! What madness will happen next? What is the creature? Will the Misfits be able to save the day? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	12. Unleash the Monster!

**Rising Starrs!**

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I loved it! Man, I heard some father-son reunions can be explosive, but Proteus meeting Joe took the cake, Witchy Woman! It really did! Yeah, it is fun watching Cobra Commander's sanity go bye-bye, not that it was there to begin with. I think the sharks are finding it more amusing to watch him rather than eat him. Hope you enjoyed your mini-vacation as much as I know you will enjoy this new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there, Sparky Genocide! The Commander getting hit on the head? I like that idea! I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere. I also like Cobra Commander hallucinating that he and a more interactive version of __Wilson__ in a Beach Blanket Bingo-like place with dancing girls in bikinis. And __Wilson__ could end up meeting Tom Hanks. Maybe I can fit something like that in somewhere. And I can certainly imagine the sharks' reaction. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Yeah, I think Paul's getting that message right now! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! Well, it's an old joke, that when a group gets locked in a jail-like place, someone automatically knows how to play the harmonica and sing some blues. And technically, rock music does have roots in the blues. I'm glad you liked the moment with Wanda and Pietro. And the machine that Paul heard? That was no machine, Aaron. No machine, indeed. Cobra Commander's entire role in this story was a warped Cast Away moment! After all, as Jeff Foxworthy once said, you know you are an insane redneck when the chickens worry about your mental state. I wonder how Cobra Commander will escape too, to be honest with you. Enjoy the new chapter! _

**Disclaimer: "Shut up, Russ." - ****Chevy Chase**** as ****Clark**** Griswold, National Lampoon's European Vacation (A hilarious movie! If you don't have it, buy it! If you've never seen it, see it!)**

Chapter 12: Unleash the Monster!

**The island**

"I!" BONK!! "WANT!" BONK! "OFF!" BONK! "THIS!" BONK! "ISLAND!!" BONK! Cobra Commander kept banging his head against a palm tree. "I hate this place! I want to go home!" The terrorist leader failed to notice that his head-banging had caused a coconut on the tree to start to come loose. He looked at Wilson. "Don't start, Wilson! I don't need your smart-alec remarks, pal!"

_He's gone completely mad, Bruce. Absolutely bonkers._ One of the sharks said to another.

_Yes, Bruce. He appears to have lost all his marbles, as you Yank sharks would say._

"Wilson, I am going to kick your butt if you don't stop making smart-alec OW!!!" Cobra Commander screamed. A coconut had just fallen from the palm tree and knocked the terrorist leader in the noggin. "Oh…" Cobra Commander moaned, holding his head. "Huh?" He blinked underneath his one-way mirrored faceplate. He saw himself on a beautiful beach, which a malt shop. It was covered by beautiful girls in colorful bikinis, and surf rock music, kind of like the Beach Boys, was playing in the background. The scene looked like a 1960s beach film. A couple girls giggled and beckoned the Commander. "YEAH BABY!!!!" The Commander ran to the girls and started dancing with them.

"Great Party, huh?" The voice of Tom Hanks said. Cobra Commander looked around and saw Wilson smiling up at him. The animated-looking Wilson had tiny arms and legs, like a cartoon character. "It sure is awesome, isn't it?"

"GROOVY!!!" Cobra Commander squealed delightfully. From the Commander's point of view, he was in the middle of a 1960s party. However in the point of view of the sharks, who could safely be considered quite a bit more sane than Cobra Commander, he was dancing by himself. And it looked creepy.

_My God, he's snapped._ One shark gulped. _I think we'd better get out of here!_

_Ah, relax Bruce._ Another shark laughed. _This is too hilarious! Hey Bruce, got the camera?_

_Yeah._ Another shark held up a camcorder. _This is going to be great!_

**Dr. Mindbender's Secret Lab**

"Alright, Mindbender!" Lady Jaye snarled. The Joes and the Misfits had cornered Dr. Mindbender and the Crimson Guard Twins in the control room of the secret lab area.

"Not so fast, my Joe friends!" Dr. Mindbender grinned. He pressed a button on a control panel, and a secret door opened up. "Bye!" He and the Crimson Guard Twins raced down the hidden hall. But they stopped when they heard screaming.

"What was…" Tomax started.

"…that noise?" Xamot finished.

"Oh no." Mindbender gulped. Paul and Craig raced toward the Cobra flunkies, the homeless bums behind them.

**_WHAM!!!_**

The Starr Brothers and the captured urchins literally ran over Mindbender and the Crimson Guard Twins as they tried to escape. The group raced out past the Misfits and the Joes.

"What was that all about?" Xi wondered, scratching his head in confusion. Cover Girl carefully crept to the door, and peeked in. Her eyes widened when she heard a growling. The source came into view. It was a bizarre creature that looked like a combination of Godzilla, a lobster, and the Thing. It had a Godzilla-like body, which was red and appeared to be made of interlocking rock like the Thing. It had large red lobster claws with steel points.

"Ooh boy." Cover Girl gulped. She turned to the others. "Guys…RUN!!!" The creature leapt out into the lab, roaring.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" The Joes and Misfits screamed, running for their lives.

"I don't blame Paul and Craig for running!" Recondo panted. "That thing's a monster!"

"Look!" Lady Jaye pointed. "A Stairwell! Come on!" The Joes and Misfits raced up the stairwell until they found themselves in a warehouse. "You know, I'm beginning to get extremely sick and tired of seeing warehouses."

"C'mon! We have a better chance of stopping that thing in the open." Althea ordered. The Joes and Misfits raced outside the warehouse, and they found the Starr Brothers waiting for them. "I thought you guys would be leaving with the other urchins."

"I'm _not_ going to let that clown Mindbender mess with me or my brother." Craig snarled. "I'm not afraid of _anything_ that twisted monster brings out!" The monster roared as he ripped through the warehouse wall. It was a half a foot taller than Blob.

"I don't know about you, Craig. But I'm a little frightened." Paul gulped.

Uh oh! Looks like Mindbender's monster is on the loose! What insanity will happen next? Will Cobra Commander get off that island? Can the Misfits and Joes beat the monster? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	13. Final Battle and Recruitment!

**Rising Starrs!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! I was very glad to use your idea. That Cobra Commander is so pathetic even when he's **not** losing it. He's so funny that way, man. Toad beating on Mindbender, and shining his bald head and checking his face for zits. I like that idea, Sparky. I really do, man! That's an awesome idea. I just may use it sometime._

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I loved it! Man, those guys don't take long to start a brawl, do they? Not to mention they'll fight anyone anywhere. Forge should build a portable wrestling ring or something. It'd find a lot of use. I wonder what you enemy you got cooking up? Let's see if I got your suggestion straight: Cobra Commander starting to lose his mind even more then Destro sees from a rescue ship, and Destro tells the ship to leave without the Commander. I like this idea! Can't wait for more from you, Red! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! "You've been Framed"? Is that an English show? Is it like "Candid Camera"? Yeah, the sharks' videotape will probably end up there. Knowing Craig, he probably doesn't even really care what the creature can do or what the creature looks like. It could be Godzilla with the ability to spit atomic fire breath, but Craig would not care. It probably could warp reality like Proteus, but Craig would still not care. He still would try to take it down. He's a fearless little mutant, Rae. I also updated "The Starr Chronicles", "Pietro's Tea Party", and "A Misfit Halloween" if you want to take a look. Enjoy the new chapter, Rae!_

_To soulstress: Hey there soulstress! Yeah, I think the Starrs will be a big help in taking down that lobster monster thing. I'm glad you like the scene with Mindbender getting himself trampled. It's fun getting bad guys trampled. I hope you like the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for the next chapter of 'Tempest'. Have Betsy get on a sugar rush and latch onto Angel's leg **(Angel: AAAAAAAAGH!!!! GET HER OFF ME!!!!)**. That'd be so funny!_

**Disclaimer: "You're starting to look like Paulie. You don't want to be like that." - Paul Teutul Sr., American Chopper**

Chapter 13: Final Battle and Recruitment!

**A desert island**

"Oh yeah! This is so groovy, huh Wilson!" Cobra Commander whooped as he danced. Wilson the volleyball was sitting on a stump. However, in the delusional mind of the evil terrorist leader, Cobra Commander was dancing with several bikini-clad girls. "Easy, ladies! There's plenty of Cobra Commander to go around. Ooh! Cheeky, aren't you?" Cobra Commander was also pretty oblivious to the fact that there were several sharks nearby, all named Bruce. They were filming him.

_Oh man, this is great!_ Bruce the shark laughed. _This is so funny! We're gonna get rich with this!_

_One tape sent to Candid Camera, and we'll be the richest sharks on earth!_ Another shark named Bruce laughed. _Oh yeah, I can finally get my teeth lined with gold, like I always wanted._

_Guys! Boat!_ Another shark named Bruce warned. The sharks quickly swam off as Destro pulled up to the shore on a speedboat.

"Commander! I have come to…rescue…you…" Destro blinked as he saw the Commander dance with himself. "Aw screw it." He produced a camera from the speedboat's glove compartment. He snapped a few pictures of the Commander, then sped off. _I'm going to be able to blackmail the Commander for **years** with this!_

**The warehouses, Los Angeles**

The Misfits and the Joes codenamed Recondo, Lady Jaye, and Cover Girl stood in front of the lobster-like genetic monster of Dr. Mindbender's creation.

"Guys…" Althea turned to the three Joes. "We'll handle the monster. You help those people."

"Al, we can't just leave you to face that thing alone!" Cover Girl exclaimed.

"You have no special powers! We do! Let us face this thing!" Craig snapped. "I've seen punks more intimidating than this."

"I highly doubt it, Craig Starr." Lance said. "Ever faced off against mutant creatures like this?"

"You think Paul and I are the only mutants in LA?" Craig growled.

"Look out!" Trinity screamed. The monster spewed radioactive green flame from its mouth at the heroic mutants and soldiers.

"Go, guys!" Todd yelled at the Joes. "We got this! Go help those people!" The Joes looked at each other and sighed. The Misfits knew what they were doing.

"Hey Godzilla!" Craig roared, firing his eye laser at the monster. He hit it right between the eyes, causing it to fall over. "Take that, you…" The monster roared. "…freak…"

"That thing's indestructible!" Paul exclaimed.

"Not as indestructible as me!" Blob crowed. He ran up to the creature and started punching and pounding it. The creature responded by trying to use its steel-tipped claws to slash Fred wide open. A lot of good that did.

"Fred! Fall back!" Althea ordered. Fred did so. "Trinity! Paul! Craig! Wanda! Open up on the sucker!" Trinity fired their psychic lightning, Wanda pitched a couple hex-bolts, and the Starr Brothers fired their eye lasers. The eye lasers and hex-bolts only were distractions, pushing the creature backward. The psychic lighting was doing most of the damage to the creature. Lance created a tremor, shaking the creature up. The creature roared as it fell to its knees, then on its face. The Misfits blinked.

**Los Angeles****, sometime later**

The Misfits and the Joes were sitting on the beach with the Starr Brothers.

"Wow, you guys were a real help." Althea said to the Starr Brothers with a smile.

"Thanks." Paul smiled.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Althea wondered. The Starrs nodded. "Well, you two were a big help to us back there. You guys could really use your powers to help people."

"What're you saying?" Craig asked.

"I'd like to ask you if you wouldn't mind joining the Misfits." Althea grinned.

"No way." Craig said. "I've had _enough_ of gangs to last me a lifetime."

"Well, I think that it would be a good idea." Paul said. "Think about it, bro. We've lived on our own for so long. Remember when every night, I would say that one day we'd find a home. This is our chance, Craig. We'll finally get a real home. And those Joes are real nice. I like them. Especially Cover Girl." Craig was silent.

_I guess you weren't talking with hot air, then._ Craig mused to his brother telepathically.

_Nope. Good thing I'm optimistic, huh?_

_If I were you, I wouldn't push my luck, no matter how good it is._ Craig mentally grumbled. Paul laughed.

"Are you sure you can make room for us?" Paul asked. Althea smiled.

"Oh yeah." Althea laughed. "I think there's plenty of room. Welcome to the Misfits, guys."

Well, well, well! Looks like the Misfits have got two new members! How will Paul and Craig fit in as Misfits? What insane adventures will happen next? Find out soon! This is L1701E, saying thanks for reading!


End file.
